Let it burn
by MadameEmerald
Summary: Coraz częściej wybuchające pożary na obrzeżach miasta sprawiają, iż losy młodego ochotnika straży pożarnej Ace'a i komendanta policji Smokera prowadzącego sprawę, zetkną się na jednym z wypalonych pól. Ace interesuje się sprawą bardziej, niż jakikolwiek inny nastolatek, lecz Smokera nurtuje coś innego - dlaczego tak młody chłopak wstąpił do straży? Kto stoi za pożarami? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Noc była piękna. Niebo przybrało barwę granatu, błyszcząc się maleńkimi gwiazdami gdzieś hen wysoko. Wiatr dmuchał lekko na drzewa i rośliny, wprawiając je w kołysanie. Jego szept niósł się świstem po polach i łąkach.

Pozornie wszystko wieczorem zasypia, jedynie trochę owadów i sów fruwa gdzieś w okolicy. Trawa i liście szeleszczą, z daleka niesie się zawodzenie psa. Od czasu do czasu słychać przejeżdżający pociąg.

Nocną harmonię zakłócił trzask i tupot. Przez krzaki ktoś się przedzierał, bezwstydnie pogwizdując pod nosem. Na ramieniu miał nonszalancko zarzucony plecak, a na głowie kapelusz. Jego oczy błyszczały w ciemności, jakby za chwilę miało nadejść spełnienie. Maszerował dziarsko kilkanaście minut, aż dotarł do skraju miasta. Wszystkie okna były zaciemnione – metropolia spała.

On nie lubił ciemności. Lubił ogień. Ciepło i iskry. Energię. Pożogę.

Od dawna nie padało, więc trawa zajęła się natychmiast – nawet nie potrzebował benzyny. Patrzył jak szkarłatne promienie rozprzestrzeniają się wokół, trawiąc każde maleńkie żyjątko i roślinę. Jego serce szalało, czuł się jak zaczarowany. Chciał… Chciał być _płomieniem. _Chciał być wolny jak ogień, silny jak ten niszczący żywioł, a jednocześnie tak bardzo potrzebny. Patrzył na rosnącą ścianę pożogi z uśmiechem na ustach. Gorąco. Dobrze.

Jego ekstazę przerwał sygnał zbliżającego się radiowozu i wielkiego, czerwonego wozu strażackiego. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na swoje cudne, rubinowe dzieło i rzucił się pędem w zarośla.

Jego dzieło nie zostało jeszcze zakończone.

-Jasna cholera – zaklął Smoker, patrząc jak strażacy zmagają się z wielkimi jęzorami ognia, rozprzestrzeniającymi się z zawrotną prędkością. Jego podwładna, sierżant Tashigi, patrzyła jedynie z przerażeniem na dzieło szaleńca, notując coś. Nie mogli nawet podejść do miejsca zdarzenia, dopóki pożar nie zostanie ugaszony. Białowłosy mężczyzna patrzył na ciężką pracę strażaków, czując, jak napływa mu ślinka do ust. To… To było chore, ale nie mógł przestać, gdy wyobrażał sobie pracujące męskie mięśnie pod czarnym skafandrem i masywnymi butami. Od dziecka miał jakąś dziwną słabość, ba, nawet fetysz.

Uch, chyba jednak nie czas na takie przyjemności, gdy ogień ma szansę zająć kilka sąsiednich domostw.

Jeden z młodych strażaków, z buzią umazaną sadzą, dopadł wreszcie komendanta Smokera i sierżant Tashigi. Padł na kolana, krztusząc się nadmiarem dymu w płucach. Smoker zacisnął dłoń na cygarach ukrytych w kieszeni.

-Musi pan wezwać całą jednostkę. Nie damy rady – prośbę przerwał kolejny odgłos krztuszenia. Komendant nie myślał, w jego dłoniach od razu znalazł się telefon gotów do wykonania rozmowy. Po piętnastu minutach na miejscu stało już pięć strażackich wozów i kilka radiowozów. W miejscu, gdzie po pożodze pozostały już tylko zgliszcza, zaczęli kręcić się policjanci, szukając jakichkolwiek poszlak, jak ogień mógł zostać zaprószony.

-Nie ma sensu teraz szukać – Tashigi poprawiła okulary. –Możliwe, że jakikolwiek dowód spłonął albo wciąż jest w ogniu…

-Wiatr wieje ze wschodu na zachód – warknął Smoker, odpychając młodą sierżant. –Ogień rozprzestrzeniał się w tamtą stronę, więc _najprawdopodobniej _tutaj został zaprószony – wskazał palcem na wypalony kawałek pola. –Gdybym tylko dorwał tego sukinsyna…

-Dlaczego zakładamy, że stoi za tym przestępca? – Zdenerwowała się Tashigi, rozcierając ramię.

-Choćby dlatego – Smoker schylił się i podniósł niewielki niewypał. Sierżant krzyknęła.

-Niech pan to rzuci, to jeszcze może odpalić!

-Nie odpali. Wygląda mi to na małą bombę domowej roboty – przyjrzał się bliżej niedopałkowi. Wyglądało jak zwykła resztka petardy, ale tektura była cienka a ze środka wciąż sypały się drobinki siarki. Smoker miał ochotę palnąć sobie w łeb, gdyż wyglądało to jak pierwsza lepsza robota licealisty, który fascynuje się chemią.

Licealista licealistą, ale był to już szósty pożar w ciągu tego miesiąca. Sprawca działał na terenie tylko jednej prefektury, więc najpewniej ją zamieszkiwał i obszar poszukiwań się znacznie zawężał. Oglądając uważnie niedopałek, Smoker kątem oka uchwycił nową sylwetkę. Tego strażaka jeszcze nie widział… Chłopak miał na oko z dziewiętnaście lat. Pod kombinezonem wyraźnie rysowały się umięśnione ramiona, a brązowe oczy błyskały z uwagą, gdy rozwijał węża. Ruchy miał niezwykle sprawne i szybkie, a jego włosy falowały delikatnie pod kaskiem.

Uch. Wiedział, że to niewłaściwe, ale poczuł ucisk między nogami i napływ ślinki do ust, gdy zarumieniony chłopak stanął w rozkroku i pomagał utrzymać węża trzem innym strażakom. Natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, szukając śladów jakiegokolwiek innego źródła zapłonu. Po niemal godzinie pożar był ugaszony. Strażacy zbiegli się w jedno miejsce i zaczęli chować swoje sprzęty, a wokół Smokera utworzyła się niewielka grupka podległych mu policjantów. Szlag go trafiał, bo kompetencją to oni nie grzeszyli, a musiał się nimi opiekować i chociaż udawać, że daje im jakąś robotę. Poza niedopałkiem z resztkami siarki nikt nic nie znalazł i Smoker jedynie zgrzytał zębami ze złości na myśl o zwykłym gówniarzu, który wciąż jest o krok przed nimi. Nie mieli kompletnie żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Liceów w tym regionie było mnóstwo, mógł to być każdy lub każda. Odcisków palców nie było, podobnie żadnych śladów – gówniarz wybrał miejsce całkowicie pokryte trawą, gdzie jego stopy się nie odcisną. Komendant musiał przyznać, że ze zwykłym wyrostkiem raczej nie ma do czynienia.

Tashigi, ściskając notatnik niczym koło ratunkowe, podeszła do swojego szefa zapewne z zamiarem powiedzenia czegoś uspokajającego, lecz ciche warknięcie siwowłosego natychmiast ją od tej myśli odwiodło. Rozumiała jego wściekłość, chociaż sama niemal nigdy nie odczuwała takiej furii, w jaką wpaść mógł tylko Smoker. Zostawiła więc komendanta samego i poszła pomagać strażakom. Wyciągnęła pudło z butelkami z wodą i rozdała je drużynie w czarnych skafandrach. Każdy strażak z wdzięcznością przyjmował napój, ocierając pot i sadzę z czoła. Sierżant bardzo ich lubiła. W głębi serca uważała, że straż od zawsze robi więcej niż policja.

Wody nie przyjął tylko jeden chłopak o młodej twarzy i z piegami ukrytymi pod cienką warstewką sadzy. Siedział dziwnie zamyślony na kamieniu, podpierając głowę na ręku i ciągle wpatrując się w jeden punkt. Był bardzo przystojny. Sierżant chciała ponownie zaproponować mu wodę albo zapytać, czy czegoś mu nie brakuje, lecz on wstał i poszedł prosto w kierunku Smokera palącego trzy cygara na raz. Komendant stał odwrócony, uważnie przeszukując wypalone podłoże.

-Dzień dobry, panie komendancie – odparł chłopak niskim i zachrypniętym głosem. Zapewne od dymu.

-Dla kogo dobry – warknął siwowłosy i odwrócił się. Na widok młodzieńca gorączkowo zaciągnął się dymem i zmarszczył brwi. –Coś nie tak? Ja wody nie rozdaję.

-Czy policja ma jakiekolwiek tropy na temat przestępcy? Jakieś podejrzenia? Wiem, że to nie jest pierwszy atak w tym miesiącu – jego czekoladowe oczy błysnęły nieco zaczepnym wyrazem. Ciśnienie natychmiast skoczyło Smokerowi. Ten małolat kpi sobie z policji?!

-Policja ma tropy i podejrzenia, i nie musi ci ich zdradzać. Do widzenia – odparł, wracając do szukania. Młody jednak nie odpuszczał i szedł krok w krok za komendantem.

-Może mógłbym pomóc.

Smoker zatrzymał się, chcąc w pierwszym odruchu nawrzeszczeć na tego wkurzającego gówniarza, lecz… Hm. Jeżeli jest obrotnym chłopakiem i ma dużo znajomych, mógłby się rozeznać wśród uczniów chociaż w niektórych szkołach. Komendant wiedział, że to całkowicie niepoważne, ale odciągnął chłopaka dalej. Czarnowłosy skwitował jego minę tryumfalnym błyskiem w oku i zawadiackim uśmiechem. Oddalili się nieco od rozruszanej grupki przy wozie i siwowłosy odpalił kolejne cygaro.

-Ten pieprzony… Przepraszam, tym podpalaczem musi być jakiś nastoletni psychol, nie ma innej opcji. Dorosłemu mordercy zależałoby na spaleniu banku, budynku rządu, czegokolwiek poważniejszego, a nie pola za miastem. Wątpię też, by to była forma testów poprzedzająca spalenie czegoś większego, bo już by to zrobił. W dodatku – wyciągnął niedopałek z kieszeni – robi swoje _wielkie _bomby z tektury i siarki, jakby nagle zainteresował się chemią. Z tym, że teraz to tylko siarka i tektura, a za pół roku mogą to być już naprawdę porządne ładunki…

Młody strażak zamyślił się i spojrzał prosto w oczy Smokera. Białowłosy drgnął. W oczach piegusa malowała się prawdziwa determinacja i zadziorność. Nie chciał tych informacji tylko po to, by się pośmiać albo dokarmić swą ciekawość.

-Nazywam się Ace. Będę miał oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte – szepnął cicho, spuszczając wzrok. Komendant przełknął ślinę. Ace. Pasowało do niego to imię. Już na samym początku wiedział, że jest on kimś szczególnym i… Innym. Jaki miał powód, by dołączyć do straży?

Kiedy jednak siwowłosy się odwrócił, Ace stał już z kolegami z drużyny, podkradając im wodę.

Ace doceniał wartość ognia. Dawał światło i ciepło – coś, bez czego ludzie dzisiaj by się nie obyli. Ace kochał ogień, jeżeli tylko oznaczał on skupienie rodziny w jednym miejscu. Światło domowego ogniska jest bardzo jasne. Ace nienawidził ognia, kiedy ten zabierał mu najbliższych. Stąpanie po kruchych zgliszczach zwłok jest jednym z najgorszych dźwięków świata.

Portgas D. Ace siedział znudzony na lekcji, analizując dokładnie słowa Smokera i rozglądając się po kolegach z klasy. Na matmie jednak nie miał szans, by znaleźć jakiekolwiek poszlaki obciążające któregoś z uczniów – w ogóle sam nie wiedział, skąd miał pewność, że sprawca jest blisko. Szukanie go wśród członków koła chemicznego byłoby zbyt proste. A klasa? No cóż, nie zaszkodzi jednak trochę więcej uwagi wobec innych…

Nauczycielka trzasnęła linijką w biurko, przywołując na moment uczniów do porządku, lecz dało to tylko chwilowe efekty. Letnia aura owiewająca ostatni miesiąc szkolny była tak silna, że na nastolatków nie działało niemal nic. Każdy fantazjował o wakacjach, o jedzeniu kolorowych lodów, opalaniu się… Ace nie miał takich planów. Zamierzał spędzać swój wolny czas w remizie strażackiej, by poświęcić się wreszcie całkowicie tej pracy, chociaż na krótki czas. Było to dziwne, ale jako dziecko Portgas nigdy się nie poparzył, choć z ogniem miał często do czynienia. Nie bał się wielkich pożarów, kilkunastometrowych słupów pożogi, przed którymi stanął zeszłej nocy. Nie. Najbardziej na świecie bał się tego jedynego, okropnego dźwięku… Chrzęstu spalonych kości pod stopami.

Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę i Ace pierwszy wypadł z klasy, pozdrawiając wszystkich uśmiechami. Długa przerwa oznaczała spotkanie z jego znajomymi na trawce i, oczywiście, jedzenie. Podbiegł do okienka sklepiku, odpychając wszystkich po drodze i zamówił torebkę pączków. Cały szczęśliwy wyszedł na dziedziniec, a następnie ruszył za betonowy parking. Z daleka dostrzegł już rude włosy młodszej od niego Nami, dziewczyny jego młodszego brata, jak i Luffy'ego. Do dzisiaj nie rozgryzł, jakim cudem ta dwójka została parą. Nie, inaczej – jakim cudem jego brat w ogóle zdobył dziewczynę? Obok Nami leżał Usopp w kraciastej chuście na głowie, celując z procy do gołębi siedzących na murku.

-Hej – przywitał się wesoło i usiadł na trawie. Ziemia była rozkosznie ciepła.

-Siema – zawołał Usopp, a Luffy rzucił się w kierunku starszego brata, śliniąc się.

-ŻARCIE!

-Spadówa, sam sobie kup! – Krzyknął Ace, chowając torebkę za siebie. Usłyszał za plecami znajome westchnienie.

-Nie jestem w stanie pojąć, jak można położyć jedzenie na ziemi – powiedział z pogardą Sanji, poprawiając swoją koszulę i blond włosy, które pięknie lśniły w słońcu.

-A gdzie Zoro? – Spytał Usopp. Sanji drgnął i obejrzał się za siebie.

-Rany, jeszcze przed chwilą za mną szedł! – Jęknął blondyn. –Pewno znów się zgubił. Zaraz wracam – pobiegł w kierunku budynku szkoły, zostawiając za sobą jedynie chmurkę kurzu. Ace zaśmiał się, podobnie jak reszta grupki i zaczął konsumować pączka. Rzucił jednego Luffy'emu, bo nie miał zamiaru sprzątać potem jego łez i smarków.

-Słyszałem o wczorajszej akcji – zaczął Usopp, podnosząc się do siadu. –Znowu ta sama osoba, tak?

-Tak – westchnął Ace. –Może i gasimy tylko pożary, ale cała moja jednostka żyje tylko tym. Niestety, policja chyba nie ma żadnego tropu.

Długonosy ponownie strzelił z procy do gołębia. Portgasowi natychmiast wpadł do głowy pewna myśl, ale zaraz ją wyrzucił. Nie, Usopp nie mógłby…

-Usopp, a ty umiałbyś zrobić bombę, taką domowej roboty? – Nie wytrzymał i zagadnął kolegę. Czarnowłosy zerknął na niego nieco zaskoczony.

-Zainteresowałeś się piromanią? Umiałbym, ale się w to nie bawię. W jakim celu miałbym jej używać? Żeby rozsadzić kibel w szkole?

-Ej, to dobry pomysł – powiedzieli jednocześnie Ace i Luffy z szerokimi uśmieszkami na twarzach. Nami jedynie skrzywiła się w odpowiedzi.

-Fuj.

-Możemy coś zamontować w nauczycielskim! Ale by były jajca! – Luffy zaczął podskakiwać na trawie. –Usopp, zrób!

-Mowy nie ma! Mnie się za to oberwie potem!

-Proooooszę – zawołał brat Ace'a. Długonosy jednak uparcie kręcił głową.

-Znalazłem go – Sanji ciągnął Zoro za sobą za pasek od spodni. –Nie wiem, jakim cudem znalazłeś się w piwnicy, ale…

-Po prostu straciłem cię na moment z oczu – mruknął chłopak o niesamowicie zielonych włosach i z trzema kolczykami w jednym uchu.

-Jak można zgubić się w miejscu, gdzie się łazi od paru lat? – Zdumiała się Nami, nie wiedząc, który to już raz w tym roku.

-Nie zgubiłem się, tylko zagapiłem! – Warknął Zoro, marszcząc brwi. Sanji natychmiast „uspokoił go" kuksańcem w żebra. Zielonowłosy odpowiedział tym samym i po kilkunastu sekundach wywiązała się z tego kolejna bójka. Nami podniosła się i zdzieliła każdego z nich piąchą po głowie, tym samym przerywając bijatykę.

-Litości – mruknęła, otrzepując spódniczkę i ponownie siadając na trawie. –Ace, dzisiaj też do remizy po szkole?

-No – wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami. –Ciągle w Japonii coś się dzieje ostatnio, bo jest gorąco i sucho. A ten… Ktoś raczej dzisiaj nie zaatakuje.

-Tak sądzisz? – Sanji zerknął uważnie na Portgasa. Ace poczuł ucisk w żołądku. Może i ten blondas był teraz z tym przygłupim glonem, ale wciąż cholernie mu się podobał. I wiedział też, że z wzajemnością. Tylko czemu wciąż tamta dwójka była razem, tego nie rozumiał nikt.

-Podejrzanym jest licealista. Mając zajęcia na głowie i szkolne życie, koleś w jeden dzień nie przygotuje następnej bomby. Tak myślę – odparł, wpatrując się w niebo. Zadzwonił dzwonek obwieszczający koniec przerwy i cała grupka, wesoło gadając, ruszyła w stronę szkoły. Gdy mieli rozdzielić się na korytarzu i rozejść do różnych klas, Ace poczuł ciepłą, smukłą dłoń wsuwającą się w jego własną. Przełknął ślinę i zerknął kątem oka do tyłu. Blond włosy i zakręcona brew.

-Uważaj na siebie… Po szkole – szepnął Sanji, opierając Ace'owi brodę na ramieniu i mocniej zaciskając dłoń. Wszystkie nerwy Portgasa napięły się, a gorąco napłynęło między jego nogi, kumulując się w tym jednym miejscu. Poczuł dreszcze, kiedy ciepły oddech Sanjiego owionął jego lewe ucho.

-Dobrze – powiedział cicho, na co tamten oderwał się i wyszedł z ciemnego korytarzyka. Ace stał jeszcze przez chwilę, próbując uspokoić skołatane serce i nie myśleć o kimś, kto pewnie już nigdy nie będzie do niego należał.

Nie lubił, kiedy woda niszczyła jego dzieło. Ogień był jedynym słusznym żywiołem na tej planecie i nie powinien być gaszony. Ogień jest siłą wyższą, która wie, co robi. Umie formować świat po nowemu. Pali złe i zostawia to dobre.

Postać w kapeluszu znów podrygiwała między wysokimi trawami. Ile to minęło od ich ostatniego spotkania? Tydzień? Przepraszał w myślach tę cudowną moc, że musiała tak długo czekać na swoje wezwanie, ale nie mógł robić tego byle gdzie. Nie, każde miejsce było szczególne. Przepełnione magią i… Wiatrem. Ogniu, przecież kochasz wiatr, prawda? Nie możesz bez niego zapłonąć. Nie możesz bez niego rosnąć i się rozwijać. Ogniu, przecież kochasz ziemię, prawda? Tę, która daje ci podłoże, na którym możesz istnieć. Ona składa się dla ciebie w ofierze, byś mógł płonąć. Bo ty jesteś najsilniejszy. Najcudowniejszy.

Ogień… Moc oczyszczenia.

Zaczynało się od maleńkiej iskierki, niemowlęcia pożogi. Upadała na spaloną słońcem trawę, walcząc o życie i chwytając się wszystkiego, czego tylko mogła. Trawa pokrywała się iskierkami, by mogły wyrosnąć z niej płomienie. W końcu i tak już była martwa, a w ten sposób dała nowy żywot czemuś ważniejszemu.

Kochał ogień. Kochał każdą jego stronę.

Ściana pożogi wysoka na kilkanaście metrów stanęła dosłownie kilka centymetrów przed jego twarzą. Wiał wiatr, który pozwolił płomieniom rozchodzić się na wszystkie strony. Piękny. Ciepły. O tak intensywnej barwie… Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku pomarańczowych jęzorów, gdy znów rozległ się ten znienawidzony sygnał.

Syrena strażacka.

Ace wyskoczył z wozu strażackiego i zaczął rozwijać węża wraz z innymi kolegami z jednostki. Tego było już za wiele. O ile wcześniej ten psychopata podpalił puste pole, to w odległości paru metrów od pożaru znajdowało się kilka staromodnych domków jednorodzinnych. Na teren jednego z podwórzy dostało się już sporo jęzorów ognia, więc najważniejsze było teraz ocalenie tego domu. Światła wewnątrz były zapalone, lecz nikt nie wybiegł jeszcze na dwór. Portgas usłyszał syreny policyjne i ujrzał Smokera siedzącego za kierownicą jednego z samochodów. Niespodziewanie poczuł przypływ adrenaliny i siły. Chciał pokazać komendantowi, że nie jest wcale gówniarzem. Dlaczego mu tak na tym zależało? Nie wiedział. Jednak skoro sobie coś postanowił, to na pewno to zrobi. Przymontował koniec węża do hydrantu na chodniku i rzucił się w stronę ekipy rozwijającej go w kierunku domu. Jasna cholera, jak w domu były dzieci… Załomotał w drzwi, kiedy zauważył, że dom już płonie z drugiej strony, czego nie mogli zauważyć z poprzedniego pomieszczenia. Drzwi otworzyły się i z budynku wypadła kobieta z dzieckiem na ręku.

-Tylko pani tu mieszka? – Krzyknął Ace, czując gorąco na swoich plecach.

-Jeszcze mąż i córka…! – Zawołała kobieta. Jeden z silniejszych strażaków odciągnął ją od drzwi wejściowych. Starszy mężczyzna wybiegł z budynku zrozpaczony.

-Dziewczyna… Rudowłosa… Pokłóciliśmy się i się chowała przed nami, błagam, znajdź ją…

Ace nie odpowiedział nic, tylko bez wahania ruszył w głąb domu. Cała kuchnia stała w płomieniach i stężenie dymu stawało się nie do zniesienia. W kuchni jednak by ją od razu znaleźli. Gdzie mogłaby się schować młoda dziewczyna? Jeżeli była nastolatką, w grę wchodziły wszelakie strychy i poddasza. Rzucił się pędem na górę, wyważając każde drzwi po kolei. Nie zauważył żadnych schodów na strych. Warknął i wbiegł do pierwszej sypialni. Nie ujrzał na suficie żadnych klap ani dodatkowych drzwi. Tak samo w pozostałych pokojach. Dom na pewno miał jakiś stryszek, pokoje miały zabudowane sufity… Kucnął zrozpaczony na korytarzu, słysząc trzaski rozchodzącego się ognia. Gdzie ten pieprzony strych… Spojrzał w sufit i znieruchomiał. W białych kasetonach tkwił srebrny haczyk. Chwycił swój łom i, podskakując, sięgnął do haka, ciągnąc go w dół. Klapa uchyliła się. Rozłożył schody i wdrapał się na górę, wykrzykując zapytania. Po paru sekundach ujrzał śpiącą w kącie dziewczynę, na oko w jego wieku. Rzucił się w jej stronę i przerzucił sobie przez ramię. Dlaczego się nie obudziła?... Rozejrzał się po podłodze i ujrzał zgniecione pudełko po tabletkach nasennych. Jakie te nastolatki potrafią czasami być głupie. Nie dość, że pożar, to możliwe, iż trzeba będzie zabrać ją na płukanie żołądka. Zszedł ostrożnie po drabinie i znalazł się na schodach. Drogę powrotną zagradzał mu niemal dwumetrowy ognisty płot. Dziewczyna nie miała na sobie skafandra… Przytulił ją do siebie i ruszył w płomienie, zatykając sobie nos. Musi przebiec. Musi dać radę. Dziewczyna ciążyła mu w rękach, oddychając cicho i miarowo. Pożar zajmował meble wokół i sprzęty. Nie dał rady, wypuścił powietrze z płuc i odruchowo wciągnął. Dym wpadł mu do płuc, przez co zakrztusił się i pociemniało mu przed oczami. Nie tego uczyli go na szkoleniu! Ruszył przed siebie, widząc jednego ze strażaków stojącego z gaśnicą i torującego mu drogę przez płomienie. Puścił się biegiem do drzwi, mając nadzieję, iż odniesie dziewczynę w bezpieczne miejsce.

Nic z tego. Dom otaczała wysoka na kilka metrów ognista bariera.

-Dom! Są tam Ace i Akira! – Krzyczał dowódca jednostki. Pięć węży skierowało się w stronę pożogi otaczającej dom. Smoker patrzył na to, niemal nie oddychając. Ten piegus tam jest. Po jaką cholerę akurat on się pchał po dziewczynę?! Głupi gówniarz! Na szczęście teren wokół domu nie palił się tak dobrze jak suche pole i płomienie ustępowały dość szybko. Po pół godzinie nerwowego oczekiwania pomiędzy jęzorami utworzyło się przejście. Komendant spojrzał z nadzieją na tę dziurę. Wypadła z niego męska sylwetka, lecz to nie on. Nie minęło kilka sekund, a przejście się zamknęło. Ciśnienie skoczyło mu już chyba do maksymalnej wartości. Czemu Ace nie wyszedł pierwszy? Jednemu ze strażaków udało się przerwać pierścień ognia wokół domu. Smoker przełknął ślinę.

-Tam! – Krzyknęła Tashigi, a kilkoro policjantów pobiegło w stronę zgliszczy. Komendant ujrzał kaskadę rudych włosów leżącą na ziemi, a zaraz nad nią czarny skafander strażaka. Musiał nieść ją w dziwny sposób. Jego podwładni chwycili oba ciała i odciągnęli na bezpieczną odległość. Ratownik medyczny nie mógł w ogóle dobudzić dziewczyny, co wzbudziło gwałtowne reakcje wśród jej rodziców.

-Zostawcie ją jak się nie budzi, zajmijcie się nim! – Ryknął Smoker. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego ze strachem, ale jeden z ratowników natychmiast zaczął cucić chłopaka. Ace otworzył oczy niemal od razu i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Nie zemdlałem, chciałem odpocząć – odparł, bezczelnie patrząc w oczy Smokerowi. Komendant splunął na ziemię. Porzucił już tyle skrupułów, a ten bachor sobie zwyczajnie z nim pogrywał!

-Nie rób takich numerów – odparła przerażona Tashigi. Ace podniósł się do siadu.

-Ta dziewczyna zażyła tabletki nasenne i dlatego się nie odzywała – powiedział do ratowników. Mężczyźni zabrali rudowłosą, a Tashigi poszła za nimi. Smoker milczał, patrząc srogo na piegowatego chłopaka. Portgas wstał i popatrzył mu prosto w oczy. Zbliżył się niego, uprzednio rozglądając. Wszyscy byli zajęci walką z ogniem, do której i on zaraz musiał wracać. Ale to… Zaraz. Teraz musiał się czegoś dowiedzieć. Zbliżył się do Smokera na tyle blisko, że niemal dotykał nosem jego cygar. Był naprawdę postawnym i umięśnionym mężczyzną. Był starszy, lecz…

-Komendancie Smoker – szepnął cicho Ace, oblizując prowokacyjnie wargi. –Czy pan się o mnie bał?


	2. Chapter 2

_-Komendancie Smoker – szepnął cicho Ace, oblizując prowokacyjnie wargi. –Czy pan się o mnie bał?_

Smoker na moment zamarł, a jego serce zwolniło. Co ten smarkacz kombinuje?... Ace zbliżył się do niego i wyciągnął mu cygaro z ust, odrzucając je za siebie. Idiota, przecież dopiero co wyszedł z jednego pożaru, a teraz wywołuje drugi?

Komendantowi wcale nie chodziło o tlące się cygaro, leżące gdzieś na mokrej trawie.

Portgas dotknął delikatnie białych włosów mężczyzny, lecz ten jedynie drgnął i cofnął się o parę kroków. Chłopak nie odpuszczał. Nikt ich nie widział, wszyscy byli pochłonięci walką z płomieniami. Cóż, on też w tej chwili się z nimi zmagał. Nie czuł jeszcze nigdy ciepła, które przyprawiało o aż taką przyjemność. Dzikość. Skok adrenaliny. A Ace uwielbiał adrenalinę. Po części dlatego też wstąpił do straży.

-Przestań – warknął cicho Smoker, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Czarnowłosy jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko. Opór jeszcze bardziej podsycał ten szalejący w nim ogień. Nie dość, że był starszy, to jeszcze próbował trzymać się zasad moralnych… Uch. –Proszę, przestań – powtórzył jeszcze raz, tym razem ciszej.

Ace nigdy nie słuchał się starszych.

Gdy usta czarnowłosego zetknęły się z wargami Smokera, komendant nie zareagował. Jego wargi były chłodne i mocno zaciśnięte, przypominając swą fakturą marmur – kiedy więc tylko lekko się rozwarły, chłopak nie wytrzymał. Językiem wślizgnął się do wnętrza policjanta. Mężczyzna otulił dłońmi policzki młodszego, wkładając w pocałunek coraz więcej pasji. Zapomniał, że gdzieś tam z tyłu jest Tashigi i jego niedorobiona jednostka, że każdy może ich zobaczyć. Nastolatka i starego faceta, którzy w tej chwili całują się, i każde ma ochotę na coraz więcej; że Smoker, gdyby mógł, pociągnąłby go w tę wysoką trawę i… Pogłębił pocałunek, pochłaniając gorąco ciemnowłosego z pożądaniem. Tak bardzo chciałby dotrzeć do źródła tego, co wywołuje tak wielki ogień w tym chłopaku…

Ace odsunął się i spojrzał z tryumfalnym uśmiechem na białowłosego. Komendant nie powiedział nic. Wciąż obaj drżeli, oddychając ciężko. Portgas zachwiał się jak pijany, otumaniony hormonami i emocjami, i zerknął w stronę strażaków. Smoker skinął głową i czarnowłosy pobiegł do swoich kompanów, w parę chwil chwytając i rozwijając kolejnego węża. W jednej chwili otrząsnął się i rozejrzał. Nikt ich nie zobaczył. Westchnął z ulgą i ruszył ku Tashigi, zawzięcie notującej coś w zeszycie. Część jego podwładnych rozproszyła się, by przeszukiwać teren wokół, lecz zapewne jak zwykle nie uda im się nikogo wytropić ani znaleźć żadnych śladów. Czasami czuł irracjonalny żal, że nie umie być w dwudziestu miejscach na raz.

Grubo koło trzeciej nad ranem zostały ugaszone ostatnie iskry. Ace i reszta strażaków byli wyczerpani, tak samo podwładni Smokera, którzy spali na trawie, pochrapując w najlepsze. Komendant znowu znalazł jeden niewypał, dokładnie taki sam jak wcześniej. Ten dzieciak, który to wszystko podpala, nawet nie kombinuje ulepszania swoich bomb zapłonowych. Jakie ma motywy? Gdyby każda kolejna podpałka była lepsza, większa, policjant byłby w stanie zrozumieć tego psychola chociaż trochę. Przecież on nie może robić tego dla samych pożarów. Zaprósza ogień, by się na niego gapić? W sumie, miał już z takimi psychopatami do czynienia… Zerknął na Tashigi, która jak zawsze roznosiła wodę strażakom. Ci, co mieli jeszcze siłę, zajmowali się zwijaniem węży, a ratownik medyczny opatrywał ich poparzenia. Sam dym potrafił porządnie zaszkodzić skórze, tym bardziej buchający z tak wielkiego źródła. Komendant ujrzał zmierzającego w jego kierunku Ace'a i poczuł, jak serce mu przyśpiesza. Najrozsądniej byłoby udać, że do niczego nie doszło i ignorować tego dzieciaka… Ale nie mógł. Za cholerę nie umiał udawać obojętności.

-Przyjdę jutro do ciebie – szepnął Ace, mijając białowłosego mężczyznę w drodze do drugiego wozu strażackiego. Policjant drgnął, kiedy nastolatek lekko otarł się o jego ramię. Zostawiał za sobą smugę zapachów: pożaru, pożądania i pragnień. Smoker oddałby wszystko, by utonąć w tej woni.

Przełknął ślinę i wsiadł do radiowozu. I tak nie uda im się już niczego odnaleźć.

Ace wślizgnął się cicho do domu, by nie obudzić śpiącego brata. Był wyczerpany. W oczach wciąż czuł piekący dym, ale w końcu sam tego chciał, prawda? Ku pamięci tak bliskiej i ważnej dla niego osoby. Cieszył się, że to już sobota i nie będzie musiał zawracać sobie głowy lekcjami. Wstąpienie do straży wiązało się z naprawdę dużymi wyrzeczeniami. Fakt, mógłby tam siedzieć tylko dwie godziny dziennie, ale on chciał się poświęcać. Chciał przelać płomień swego życia w coś, co może ratować innych.

Wszedł pod prysznic, zmywając ze skóry sadzę i zapach dymu. Ciepła woda otulała go ze wszystkich stron, kojąc zmęczone mięśnie i kołaczące serce. Poniosło go… Wtedy. Strach w oczach Smokera wyzwolił w nim tak ogromną falę emocji, której w dodatku nie mógł powstrzymać, w jednej chwili. Uwielbiał emocje, impulsy i adrenalinę. Na pewno nie uważał się za człowieka rozważnego, bo kiedy działa się impulsywnie, wszystkie doznania są mocniejsze. Bardziej wyraziste. Dlaczego jego życie miałoby być zwykłą, szarą papką?

Ślinka napłynęła mu do ust, gdy przypomniał sobie pocałunek. Krew natychmiast uderzyła mu do głowy na wspomnienie dotyku warg Smokera. Jego opór… Podniecał go. Wewnętrzne ciepło zaczęło spływać między nogi Ace'a. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Na razie jest za bardzo zmęczony.

Gdy wreszcie wszedł do łóżka, już świtało. Za parę godzin obudzi się jego nierozgarnięty brat, błagając o niekończące się porcje jedzenia (i jemu porządnie burczało w brzuchu, ale nie będzie objadał się przed snem). Za parę godzin dowie się, kim jest tak naprawdę dla siwowłosego komendanta.

_Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że… Ja i starszy facet…_

Smoker siedział przy biurku, patrząc na kserokopię mapy regionu Tokio, w obrębie którego wybuchały pożary. Zaczęły się one jakieś dwa miesiące temu… Miał niegasnące przeczucie, że jest w to zamieszany ten cholerny, piegowaty smarkacz. Zerknął na zegar. Dochodziła piętnasta. Niedługo część policjantów wybędzie na przerwę obiadową, a on zostanie tu jak stary dziadek, zasypany papierzyskami. Wciąż pamiętał o tym, co powiedział Ace, lecz nie sądził, by przyszedł prędko. Był naprawdę porządnie wyczerpany po wczorajszej akcji.

Chwycił marker i zerknął na piętrzący się na biurku stos protokołów. Pierwsze podpalenie. Odszukał miejsce na mapie i postawił ciemną kropkę. Drugie. Od początku działania tego psychopaty wybuchło w sumie dwanaście pożarów, sześć w ostatnim miesiącu, w nieregularnych odstępach czasowych. Pasuje do ucznia, który nie zawsze ma czas po lekcjach albo problemy z wymykaniem się z domu. Gdy na mapie pojawił się dwanaście zaznaczonych miejsc, Smoker zamarł. To niemożliwe. Czyli…? Ace…?

Połączone ze sobą punkty tworzyły na mapie wielką literę „A". Nie była jednak ona kompletna – pozostawał trzynasty punkt, jako zwieńczenie „litery". Zerknął na daty pożarów raz jeszcze. Wszystko się zgadza. Najniżej po lewej – pierwszy atak. Po prawej – drugi. Nie były w regularnych odstępach, ale chronologia pasowała.

Mimo to, czy Ace byłby na tyle _durny, _by _podpisywać się _pod czymś takim? Czy byłby na tyle bezczelny, by potem całować go, ba, spojrzeć mu w oczy? Wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. Smoker nie był przeciętnym policjantem.

Ciężką od myśli ciszę przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

-Wejść – warknął komendant, nie spuszczając oczu z mapy. To nie mógł być Ace.

-Dzień dobry – usłyszał młody, męski głos i serce zabiło mu mocniej. Natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca i zatrzasnął drzwi.

-Co im powiedziałeś? – Przyparł Ace'a do drzwi, przytrzymując dłonią ramię chłopaka. Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko. Otumaniał go oddech mężczyzny, rozbijający się o jego własny; o jego usta i twarz.

-Żem z rodziny – wyszczerzył się szeroko. Smoker parsknął i odszedł do swojego biurka, chowając mapę. Zawahał się. A może trzeba zagrać z nim w otwarte karty?

-Ja… Chcę wiedzieć - Portgas przełknął ślinę i podrapał się po głowie. –Czy… Podobał ci się wczorajszy…

-Tak – odpowiedział bez zawahania komendant, patrząc prosto w ciemne oczy chłopaka. Ace ruszył pewnie w kierunku biurka i bez namysłu zwalił wszystkie leżące na nim papiery. Oparł się o blat rękoma i przyciągnął do siebie za krawat policjanta. Ich usta ponownie się złączyły. Portgas niemal słyszał w uszach dźwięk syreny strażackiej. Poczuł gorąco rozlewające się po ciele, kiedy Smoker objął jego twarz dłońmi, tak jak wtedy, w tak czułym i jednocześnie płomiennym geście. Zaczął pieścić jego wargi językiem, podziwiając ich fakturę, wpełzając leniwie do środka i drażniąc się… Powoli sięgnął do guzików niebieskiej, policyjnej koszuli, rozpinając jeden po drugim. Mężczyzna miał naprawdę umięśnione ciało i perfekcyjnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha. Wyraźnie odcinał się na tle zwykłe grubych komendantów. Był silny i potężny.

-Ty chyba nie chcesz… Teraz…? – Zdążył wyszeptać Smoker, kiedy chłopak popchnął go na podłogę tak, że obaj zniknęli całkowicie zakryci przez biurko. Ace jedynie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Komendant tego nie chciał, miał tyle pytań do niego, sprawa wciąż czekała do rozwiązania…

W sumie, teraz to nie było ważne. Czuł na sobie młode ciało, dociskające się do niego z pasją i pożądaniem. Niemal zdarł koszulkę z ciała ciemnowłosego, ciesząc dłuższą chwilę oczy widokiem mięśni i klatki piersiowej Ace'a. Poczuł, jak tamten zaczyna gmerać niebezpiecznie blisko paska od spodni i zacisnął zęby. Szybki był. Erekcja dawała się we znaki niemal od samego początku, odkąd tylko zapach chłopaka rozszedł się po tym pokoju. Pozwolił, by dobrał mu się do rozporka, przerywając pocałunki. Chciał go. Płonął wewnątrz i chciał przelać ten ogień w jego ciało. Chciał skosztować jego ognia.

-Mmm… - Zamruczał cicho, kiedy poczuł ciepłe dłonie na swoim penisie. To było złe i niegrzeczne. Robił to w pracy. Z dzieciakiem. Czy powinien czuć się jak pedofil? Ależ on go do niczego nie zmusza. Nie zmusza go, by dotykał jego penisa w ten sposób. By… Ach… By go oblizywał z tak perwersyjnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie zmusza go, by brał go do ust i pochłaniał niemal w całości, ssąc namiętnie główkę. Nic… Mu… Ach… Nie nakazał…

Ale on lubił wydawać rozkazy.

-Wstań – zakomenderował i Ace wstał posłusznie, nie spuszczając wzroku z rozpalonej twarzy mężczyzny. Popchnął go delikatnie na biurko, zmuszając do siedzenia na blacie. Rozszerzył nogi chłopaka, pieszcząc dłońmi delikatną skórę na jego udach. Ace odchylił głowę i przymknął oczy, a ciemne włosy spływały mu miękką falą na barki. Jęknął cicho, kiedy mężczyzna pierwszy raz otarł się o jego wejście. Cały się naprężył, czując to dziwne uczucie przenikające każdy staw. Rozluźnił pośladki i pozwolił, by tamten wsunął się w niego jednym, pewnym ruchem. Ciepło Smokera wypełniło go od środka, przyprawiając o falę ekstazy. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuł.

Przy pierwszych ruchach nie czuł niemal nic, jedynie niekomfortowe rozpychanie wewnątrz, lecz im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej wiedział już, o co chodzi. Zacisnął mięśnie na członku Smokera, pozwalając, by ocierał się o nie intensywniej i wygiął się do tyłu. Białowłosy oparł głowę na ramieniu Ace'a, masując jednocześnie jego pośladki i ssąc szyję. Na pewno będzie miał malinki. Ciemnowłosy otarł się nosem o czoło mężczyzny i chwilę później ten znów go całował, wlewając w niego swoje pożądanie i pragnienia. Portgas uniósł się nieco na biurku. To było niemal… Magiczne. Nie było żadnej gwałtowności w ich ruchach, jedynie szalejące wokół płomienie, płynność. Chciał ugasić ten pożar, chociaż jednocześnie pragnął, by trwał jak najdłużej. Smoker otaczał go z każdej strony. Czuł jego ciepło na ustach i wewnątrz siebie. Oddech komendanta przyprawiał chłopaka o gęsią skórkę na szyi. Portgas jęknął, kiedy poczuł wilgotny język na swoim sutku. Ktoś mógł ich usłyszeć, ale nie dbał o to. Drzwi były otwarte. Adrenalina tylko dodawała przyjemności.

-Jeszcze – szepnął prosto w ucho Smokera, prowokując go. Poczuł coraz mocniejsze pchnięcia i jeszcze więcej przyjemności. Ace zaczął wić się na biurku. To było wspaniałe. Intensywne. Sam fakt, że trzymały go tak męskie i silne ramiona… Tak stanowcze ruchy…

Tego było za wiele. Chłopak wygiął się do tyłu, zaciskając oczy, czując, jak zaczyna wypełniać go ogień Smokera. Mężczyzna opadł zdyszany na ramiona chłopaka, przymykając powieki i szepcąc gorączkowo jego imię niczym mantrę. Był… Spełniony. Obaj byli. Popatrzył z lekkim uśmiechem na wymęczonego białowłosego i dotknął jego policzka.

Za drzwiami rozległy się trzaski. Ace i Smoker natychmiast poderwali się i zaczęli ubierać naprędce, zgarniając przy okazji zrzucone przez chłopaka papiery. Komendant klął pod nosem, że miał wszystko poukładane datami albo alfabetycznie. Kiedy do pokoju weszła Tashigi, ujrzała względny porządek i Portgasa siedzącego w wyprostowanej pozycji na krześle przy biurku Smokera. Była nieco zaskoczona obecnością chłopaka, lecz nie skomentowała tego ani słowem. Tak samo jak niedopiętej koszuli swojego szefa i rozpiętego rozporka ciemnowłosego.

-Przyniosłam papiery, o które pan prosił – powiedziała, odkładając dokumenty, i wyszła. Ace odetchnął z ulgą i popatrzył szczęśliwy na Smokera, lecz ten miał srogą minę.

-Żeby mi to był ostatni raz – mruknął komendant. Chłopak wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej. –Mam też inny problem. Chcę ci zadać parę pytań, także potraktuj to teraz poważnie i na moment zapomnij, co się tutaj przed chwilą działo.

-Dobrze. Słucham.

-Kiedy wstąpiłeś do straży?

-Dwa miesiące temu.

Mężczyzna drgnął. Czas pokrywał się idealnie z rozpoczęciem działań podpalacza, ale to nonsens, żeby Ace podpalał łąki i chwilę później biegł to gasić…

-Dlaczego?

Ciemnowłosy utkwił wzrok w podłodze. Widać było, że myśli, co odpowiedzieć. Napięcie w sercu białowłosego zaczęło coraz bardziej narastać.

-Mój wujek i jednocześnie… Największy autorytet w moim życiu… Zginął w pożarze. Słyszał pan o śmierci Edwarda Newgate'a?

Smoker skinął głową. Sam się zajmował tą sprawą. Paskudny przypadek, wybuchła instalacja gazowa… Kiedy straż dotarła na miejsce, było już za późno, by uratować tego mężczyznę.

-Nie chcę, by kogokolwiek z moich bliskich też zabrał ogień. Chcę umieć ich przed tym ratować. Ogień jest piękny, fakt, ale jest równie niszczycielski. W sumie to krąg życia – niszczy, by dawać miejsce nowemu. Ale strata zawsze boli.

Wciąż nie patrzył mu w oczy, jednak po chwili podniósł głowę i wyprostował się na krześle. Na jego twarz wypłynął ten znajomy, łobuzerski uśmieszek.

-No, a poza tym jestem uzależniony od adrenaliny i lubię czuć się jak bohater.

Smoker nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. Nabrał już całkowitej pewności, że to nie Ace jest sprawcą tych pożarów, jednak… Ta litera…

-Miałeś dziewczynę, którą ostatnio rzuciłeś, lub wplątałeś się w jakiś przelotny romans? – Zapytał rzeczowym tonem komendant, lecz Portgas zesztywniał i zmarszczył brew. Białowłosy zatrzymał się w pół kroku, sięgając po mapę.

-Nie będę o tym mówił – odparł krótko.

-Wiesz, bo bardzo mnie ciekawi, któż inny wpadłby na ten pomysł – położył przed chłopakiem mapę z niedokończoną literą „A". Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy. Smoker w jednej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że piegus może coś wiedzieć.

-Wiesz, ile jest osób, których imię zaczyna się na literę „A"? – Warknął, jednocześnie uważnie studiując wzrokiem mapę. Dwanaście punktów i brakujący, trzynasty… Tak. Byli ze sobą trzynaście dni. To w ogóle nie był dobry pomysł, sam nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale… _On _nie byłby do tego zdolny. Zerknął mimowolnie na kalendarz. Pierwszy pożar wydarzył się tego samego dnia, kiedy rozpoczął się ich związek, a jutro… Jutro będzie piętnasty. Wtedy… Wszystko się skończyło. W sumie nie wszystko, bo nie umie o nim całkiem zapomnieć, ale już nigdy nie będzie jego. Teraz nawet go nie potrzebował.

-Ace – Smoker podszedł do chłopaka i popatrzył mu prosto w oczy. Portgas przełknął ślinę.

-Jutro… Będzie kolejny pożar.

Noce są cudowne, zwłaszcza te letnie. Maszerował dziarsko przez trawy, tupiąc masywnymi butami. Dzisiaj musiał się pośpieszyć. W nocy miało padać, a deszcz zniszczyłby jego piękne dzieło w kilka okrutnych chwil. Trawy były rozkosznie suche, w sam raz, by mógł dzisiaj wywołać największy ogień, jaki tylko będzie w stanie. Rozłożył ładunki zapalne w czterech miejscach oddalonych od siebie o taką samą odległość i dołożył piąty, który łączył się lontami z pozostałymi. Zapalił środkowy i odsunął się parę kroków do tyłu, by móc podziwiać to, co dzisiaj stworzy.

Początkowo były to tylko maleńkie iskierki, uśmiechające się i migające łobuzersko do niego. Kojarzyły mu się z _nim. _Tylko on był w stanie przywołać na twarz tak szelmowski uśmieszek. Iskierki wzniosły się do góry i rozbiegły w pięciu kierunkach, pędząc do źródła zapłonu. Ścigały się, która pierwsza będzie na miejscu i rozbudzi swoją większą siostrzyczkę. Wyścig skończył się remisem. W jednej chwili pięć ładunków wybuchło, tworząc okrąg ognia na ziemi. Patrzył na to jak oczarowany. Płomienie zaczęły rosnąć, podsycane szeptami wiatru i odbierając swoją ofiarę od matki ziemi. Rozkoszował się ciepłem, chłonął całym ciałem potęgę pożaru, coraz bardziej rosnącą w siłę…

Niemożliwe. Syreny strażackie? Nie daliby rady przyjechać tak wcześnie… Odwrócił się na pięcie i chciał uciec, lecz za plecami stało około pięciu policjantów, każdy z uniesionym pistoletem do góry.

-Ręce do góry. Jesteś zatrzymany.

Ace wypadł z wozu strażackiego w kierunku radiowozu. Zobaczył go, siedzącego na tylnim siedzeniu. Nie wiedząc, co robić, żeby się nie zdradzić, pomógł kolegom z jednostki wyładować sprzęt. Widok Smokera rozproszył go jeszcze bardziej. Na szczęście, zaczął siąpić lekki deszcz i płomienie chociaż się już nie rozprzestrzeniały. Podszedł do policjantów wraz z dwoma innymi kolegami, również zaciekawionymi, kto stał za tymi wszystkimi pożarami.

-Chcesz z nim pogadać? – Spytał cicho Smoker. Ace skinął głową. Policjanci zajęli czymś resztę jednostki strażackiej, a Portgas przemknął się chyłkiem do samochodu. Prędko wpakował się na tylne siedzenie i zatrzasnął drzwi. Sanji patrzył na niego swymi błękitnymi oczyma, drżącymi lekko z przerażenia.

-Dlaczego? – Szepnął czarnowłosy. Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Nie chciałem, żebyś… Tak szybko o mnie zapomniał – odparł, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok.

-Zgłupiałeś? Możesz trafić za kratki, debilu!

-Nie mogłem znieść, że… Nie możemy być razem, bo wszystkie siły wkładasz w straż.

-I dlatego ty związałeś się z Zoro?

Zapadła cisza.

-Ten związek był porażką – powiedział cicho Sanji. –Ale czasami… Dwoje ludzi czuje, że muszą ze sobą być, ale za nic _nie mogą. _

-Sanji. To po prostu porażka, a nie tragiczna miłość zesłana z niebios.

Niebieskie tęczówki znów zadrżały.

-Zrozum – szepnął Ace i wysiadł z samochodu. Miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciela nie czeka więzienie i uda mu się wyjść za kaucją. Miał bogatego ojca, właściciela najlepszych restauracji w Japonii. Musi mu się udać. Postara się też, żeby nic się nie rozniosło po szkole.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ktokolwiek zrobiłby coś takiego… Dla niego. Sanji chciał zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę w ten sposób. Ace'owi też ciężko było pogodzić się z końcem tamtego związku, ale…

-W porządku? – Smoker stał ze spuszczoną głową, udając, że czyta notatki Tashigi. Portgas poprawił hełm na głowie i nasunął na twarz ochronną szybkę. Jego kompani czekają.

-Tak. Wszystko w porządku – odparł i rzucił się w wir akcji strażackich, mając nadzieję, iż uda mu się chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, co zrobił jego były chłopak.

Niektóre związki, choć płomienne i namiętne, są skazane na porażkę: po prostu tak jest im pisane i już. Tak samo wyglądały relacje pomiędzy nimi.

Lecz… Nie czas o tym myśleć. Zerknął na Smokera wydzierającego się na swój oddział i uśmiechnął się lekko, kierując strumień wody prosto w pożogę.


End file.
